User talk:Klow
Xen military as Combine units Klow, why do you keep putting units of the Xen military as combine units? You listed the Nihilanth and Gonarch as Combine leaders, as well as Vortigaunts, Alien Controllers, and Alien Grunts as part of their military. An their, uh...not... —''Unsigned comment by'' 96.253.162.215 (talk • ). *See the forum for my answer. Klow 09:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Deletion to Riot Act Listen pal. I don't waste my time deleteing other peoples pages. Are you an admin? If not just stay out of other peoples stuff, you got that bud? Thank you and have a nice Thanksgiving. -- MegaSean 45 *It's a wiki, it's not really your stuff anymore. Also, a wiki is not a repository of mods advertisement and fanon stuff. Only the most renown mods should be listed in the wiki. It's nothing personal, just following a certain guideline. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but have a good one anyway. Klow 21:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::He's right about ownership, Sean, as soon as you publish something to the wiki it's public domain. Anyway, Klow, I can see your point about some of these mods not being notable enough to deserve an article. Notability is a messy issue that I've struggled with a lot, as it's hard to establish any kind of standard. I made a weak attempt at establishing a policy here, do you have any input on the subject? --MattyDienhoff 02:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'll think about it. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship I see you still want an admin position here. Well, you still have my vote, but you're not likely to get a response from Donut. EVula seems to spend most of his time on Wikipedia now and is also inactive here, but I'll contact him on his WP talk page and ask him to reconsider your request. --MattyDienhoff 02:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *Ok thanks, let me know when you have some news. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm....you didn't talk me about membership Matty. :D -- Mega Sean 45 :::What? Klow 15:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we only need one more admin and - I hope you don't take this the wrong way - I think Klow is better qualified for the job. --MattyDienhoff 16:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your right Yeah I don't add stupid random stuff on here. I just edit stuff, you can help me on the Half-Life Machimima wiki if you want to. Thx! -- Mega Sean 45 09:02 PM December 1, 2008 (UTC) :What is it?... Klow 07:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Forget it, this wiki isn't going to well. It's about the Half-Life youtube videos around such as my show Scanner Life. Wanna see it? Go on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45. Happy Holidays dude. Finally Finally got off my ass and appointed you as a sysop. You've done good work; my only concern is that I prefer to see some descriptive edit summaries. But really, you're doing good work, which is more important, in my opinion. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! But I make too many edits to take the time to write edit summaries, I'm sorry. It would take double time, but I'll try to be careful from now on. Klow 18:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like I said, the edits themselves are more important than the edit summaries. It's still helpful, but as long as you're improving the site, that's what really matters. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Okay! Anyway right now I'm doing really repetitive edits, so I won't write add summaries before some time. Klow 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Congrats on the promotion! --MattyDienhoff 21:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! "Finally", like our friend said. ;-) Klow 21:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Leak I have the Russian leak. The vast majority of the weapons in the leak, no matter the version, cannot be obtained through impulse 101. Here's a list of items you can spawn (Taken from the HL2 Beta FAQ): give weapon_physgun = that cool weapon from the techdemo :) -alt fire creates some sort of glue, alllowing you to weld objects together give weapon_hmg1 = some sort of heavy machine gun. - Thanks to gh0st -alt fire switches firing modes, the firrst mode is a fast firing setting, and the second is a bit slower. This weapon has no model give weapon_flaregun = flaregun is a weapon that shoots a glowing red spark, if you touch it it sticks to you. -press 5 then fire, keep pressing then ffiring to get get the blue flaregun - Thanks to Joey give weapon_hopwire = hopwire is a grenade but crashes when you throw it. seems to spawn some sort of wire give weapon_iceaxe = iceaxe is a very fast attacking crowbar give weapon_immolator = immolator shoots a green radiation beam, anything it hits takes radiation damage - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_irifle = irifle looks fucking cool, shoots flares (apparently these flares will set your enemy on fire) - Thanks to James` give weapon_manhack = manhack is the spinning blade on those sentinal bots. give weapon_rollerwand = rollerwand weapon doesn't seem to do anything... give weapon_slam = slam weapon - throws out some sorta charge -alt fire remote detonates the charge, aalthough the model is missing - thanks to slackor for this give weapon_sniperrifle = sniperrifle... guess. give weapon_stickylauncher = stickylauncher shoots blobs like the physgun and rightclick detonates them give weapon_stunstick = stuns things, and can be used as a bat give weapon_thumper = thumper is... weird. It's a firehidron (a yellow one) that spews chemicals, they keep the antlions away from you - Thanks to w0rldspawn give weapon_cguard = combine rifle - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_alyxgun = alyx's uzi thing - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_bugbait = antlion bait - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_extinguisher = fire extinguisher, i think you can make this explode, maybe in fire or something, seems to be able to put out fire if you can get it to work, just spray the fire - Thanks to Aknot give weapon_smg2 = sub machine gun that uses 3 round burst (right click to toggle between burst and auto) - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_binoculars = binoculars give weapon_ar1 = ak47 assault rifle (alt fire changes between 5 firing modes) give weapon_molotov = molotov cocktail...looks like a goats head, blows like a grenade - Thanks to Jimpick give item_suit give item_battery give item_healthkit *Allright, thanks, I'll try that. Actually I have the Anon. It seems that the Russian is more complete, is that true?... What are the differences, if there are any? Klow 21:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::They're pretty much the same. Darkman 4 21:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but what are the differences, as slightly as they can be? I'm just curious... Klow 21:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Russian version has a few extra "zoo" maps added, the "prison" series of maps and bugfixes, but that's it. Darkman 4 22:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok! I can see why I zoo maps like zoo_enemies or zoo_weapons on YouTube while I don't have them in the anon but in the WC mappack. I'm trying the cheats right now, the thumper is pretty cool (for the Antlions only, of course)! I heard about it but I just thought it just wasn't implemented in the game. Also, some models don't show, and some weapons don't work at all, how is that? And about the AR2, you are right. I knew it but I forgot. Sorry again. The Combine Guard gun is also quite different. Didn't know that... :-S I learn new things about the Beta all the time... Klow 22:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : No prob. The reason some of the models don't work is because they have a different model version. The precompiled leak uses v37, but some models are compiled under versions as early as v28! Most of the broken weapon models use v35 and v36. The Physgun is one of them. All of the v32 world weapon models are the pistol, so don't worry about them. Darkman 4 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed this version issue while viewing the models separately. Now I tried all the commands, with weird results, like the Manhack for example. And it was cool to finally have a look at the Binoculars. But overall I don't see a lot of differences with MI... And although I put on the wiki many MI or other leak based-mods screenshots and never really say it in the captions, it's always mentioned in the image categories. So if you want to keep track of them, it's quite easy. Klow 22:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::The Manhack weapon was supposed to be used in the Manhack Arcade, but most of the code for it has been gutted in the precompiled leak. I think the code still exists in the source code included in the leak, because Team GabeN has been able to reactivate it. Darkman 4 22:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep it's really as if the player was seeing through the eyes of a Manhack... Klow 22:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Another fun fact; the player was originally supposed to be able to control missiles, ala the Redeemeer in Unreal Tournament. It would use the same interface the Manhack simulation would. "missledefense.mdl" is actaully an enemy that would shoot down your missiles. You'd have to strafe past it and hit it with a missle in order to kill ti. Darkman 4 22:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wow didn't know that either. I don't have it. Klow 22:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) icons3.vtf "texture file called "w_icons3.vtf" Darkman 4 23:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Okay but what is it exactly?... Klow 23:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Old HUD sprite. Darkman 4 23:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, mention it, then. And please put the template. Take that habit. You see what I mean?... Klow 23:57, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I added it to the Half-life 2 images category, if that's what you're talking about. Darkman 4 00:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I'm talking about Template:Information. See? And I would have put it to Category:Half-Life 2 Beta images. You see what I mean overall?... Klow 00:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::w_icons3.vtf is in source materials.gcf under the sprites folder. Darkman 4 00:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not what I meant. Explain it on the cut weapons page. And see how I corrected the template. Sorry if I seem to be a bit annoying, but wikis like Wookieepedia do it perfectly. Klow 00:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we need such a template anyways? I don't think Valve is going to sue if we didn't put down that a picture came from Half-Life 2 or whatever. I don't mind categorizing, but the info template is way too excessive. :/ Darkman 4 00:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Well it looks much better, don't you think? Of course they won't sue, but here on the Internet if we always think no one will sue, it will be complete chaos. Anyway it's just better to have proper template, source, descriptions, categories and all to everything, just "because". When people come here they might say "wow they do it well here, they're real perfectionists, they're pros, they're reliable. They make me want to hang around here, browse some articles and maybe contribute." It would be cool if visitors could say that one day, just like they say one many wikis from Wikia. It can only do us good. Klow 00:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you think like that, make it so that a person can fill out the infobox on the "Upload Picture" page. Having to insert the damn thing every time you upload a picture is a real bitch. Darkman 4 01:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Yep you're right. And nobody thinks about looking for a page about uploading instructions. It has to be at the right place, so that users can't avoid it when they upload. I've been thinking about that and it would be a good thing. The thing is that I don't know how to do it, even though I think it's possible. Something like that would be good? Does that correspond to what you'd like? If they can do it, I can do it here. Klow 01:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::That works. Darkman 4 01:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I'll work to that, but not now, it's too late here. Thanks for your input! Klow 01:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) New Page Idea Timeline of Half-Life 2 development. It'll show what happened during the development of HL2. Good idea? Darkman 4 03:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Why not? Do you have enough info about this? An in-universe timeline could be good too, but we should be really careful to put only what we're sure about. We have at least the partial Portal timeline, stuff of OP and BS, and a "20 years later" from "200-" for HL2. Klow 08:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds great! Who here has the info? Anyone? (crickets chirp). But yeah, seriously, I think that's a fantastic idea, and I'll support in any way I can.THEULTIMAte PIMPDINOSAUR 08:29, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The Conjecture Template Can you change this template so that it doesn't automatically add the ambiguous canon category to every article it's included in? I ask this because as I was adding to the page Skirmish in Ravenholm I noticed that it fell into that category. I understand why the category is automatically in it, but the only thing ambiguous about the article is its name, as it is never given one. The event most definitely happened though.--YabbaMyIcing 00:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :It's an error I did, sorry. I copy/paste an existent template and forgot to remove it! :-S Klow 00:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's OK. Thanks for fixing it!--YabbaMyIcing 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) HL Beta stuff I was thinking that we need a seperate page to talk about the changes in Half-Life 2, pre and post leak. I'd like a page to put down info like the limited weapon system that was seen in E3 2003, the transition from Goldsrc to Source (there are a few HL2-themed menu textures that fit the Half-Life 1 menu, for example), and other misc stuff, such as teh extensive use of objects made out of brushes in the early maps. Darkman 4 02:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, really. There's so much to say. Also, early content stuff on the HL2 page should be moved and/or very shortened to void redundancy and put most of the early stuff at the same place, like you say. Anyway, go ahead. Just don't forget the wiki formatting and all. Klow 02:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll prob do it tomorrow. I still need to think of a name for the page. Darkman 4 02:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not always an east thing. Just let me know when you get some ideas! Klow 02:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::The page is complete! Check it out at Development of Half-Life 2. Can you please integrate it into other articles? Darkman 4 17:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow, seems awesome! I'll have a look at it. Good job! Klow 18:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ...page has been protected by... Just curious, On my watchlist are several things that you have protected. I got about 50 or something e-mails saying Klow has protected x or Klow has protected y etc. What does protected mean, as you can still edit and stuff? Asked you because you're the only person who I have seen do it. --Donovan-j-charlie 00:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :That's because I'm the only one doing it. Actually it was to prevent unregistered users to add random, badly written and irrelevant stuff, but some registered users sometimes do worse, and some unregistered users also add good stuff. I encourage people to register, but it's not obligatory. I'll remove most of these protections. An article doesn't need to be protected unless it's really needed (like a big dispute or constant vandalism). Overprotection maybe should kill the wiki that has already some difficulties staying afloat. Klow 02:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, that makes ense, thanks :) Also what is your Steam name, can I add you to friends? Mine is jaroch2. --Donovan-j-charlie 18:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Lempea, as Klow was already taken when I registered... Klow 18:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Still Alive Achievement Images As a new user, I am not quite sure how to properly insert the information you requested on my talk page properly. If you would be so kind as to place it in for me so that I may know how to for future reference, that would be most appreciated. :Ok, don't worry. Get used to the system at your own rythm. Also, you may want to sign your comments in the future with the 4 "~". I know, it's a lot to think about. ;-) Klow 00:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Recurring themes You know how that the trains appear in half life including its expansions and sequels.I noticed that ventilation shalfs also appears in all of the series in half life but there seems to be no article about vents but there are mention of it. Should their be a category about these recurring themes in half life. 22:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) UNdeletion to Riot Act Hey Klow, whats up? Did u undelete Riot Act? Because I thank you for it, but I don't know how stuff gets undeleted on here. Be sure to let me know how my Machinima is. -- Mega Sean 45 09:13 AM, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :I undeleted Riot Act because I realized is was notable. And you keep talking about this Machinima thing, and I don't know what is is, and you never gave a link to the Machinima website or anything, so I don't know how I could see it... Klow 13:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Well I don't really know the link but I know where you can see them all in which order you want buddy! http://www.youtube.com/megasean45 -- Mega Sean 45 10:14 AM, 30 December 2008 Vandal Don't know if you have the power to ban vandals or not, but the IP 89.231.28.199 just vandalised the page Gluon Gun. If you can't ban him, I am sure you know someone who can.--YabbaMyIcing 01:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, so far he is a vandalism only IP.--YabbaMyIcing 01:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's a fag-life wiki, why do you try to keep this pile of shit serious? This Fucking Vandal.-- 02:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Blocked. --MattyDienhoff 06:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Harsh! Who was that guy? -- Mega Sean 45 05:39 PM, 24 December 2008 :::::I don't know, and I don't particularly care. --MattyDienhoff 08:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) name space shuffle ok, here's what the problem was: your project namespace (ns:4) was named "Half-Life" (because that was what the sitename of the wiki was), this was hijacking any titles that started with "Half-Life:" you also had a "OverWiki" custom namespace setup (was ns:112), this is where all your pages that would have normally been in the project namespace were (things like admin list and style pages) here's what i did: *I renamed (ns:112) from "OverWiki" to "OverWiki2" *I renamed the sitename from "Half-Life" to "Half-Life Wiki" (to prevent any other issues) *I renamed the project (ns:4) from "Half-Life" to "OverWiki" *I moved all the project related pages from "OverWiki2" (ns:112) into "OverWiki" (ns:4) *I removed the OverWiki2 namespace from the wiki *I moved all the formally "Half-Life:" pages from ns:4 to ns:0, but adding "Half-Life:" to the front of the page name (again, so no links break) End effect: * anything that was in OverWiki:, is still in OverWiki: * anything that started with "Half-Life:" still starts with "Half-Life:" * You can now rename the "Half-Life:" pages to add a space after the colon if you want (but changing all those links is your problem not mine :)) All the deletes were just the redirects left from moving the pages so that i could delete the OverWiki2 namespace once empty and for other internal linking things. Your wanted pages and broken/double redirect lists may (very likely) be funky for a day or two until the next time the update script runs. If its still all weird after that, leave me a talk page message, and i'll look into it. --Uberfuzzy :What can I say? Let's try with "perfect"! I understood your explanations more or less and the results are exactly as I wanted. 1000 thanks! And of course it's our problem for the slight fixes, not yours, don't worry. Klow 22:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Adam Baldwin When I created the page Adam Baldwin it was deleted, he is the voice of many rebels in episode two, just watch the credits! Also I uploded some pictures to the different characters, because it was not many pictures on any of the character and they were deleted, why, because maby another wiki use it? Sign your comments, please. Could you answer my two questions on your talk page? For Baldwin, I'll have a closer look. Klow 00:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Deleting Why are you deleting avry picture that I have upload? Example Tony Todd i didint paste that! HalfLifeveR :I replaced it. There are some good pics of him, and you chose one where he was deformed... To sign, use four "~". It will automatically display your name and the date of your message. Klow 02:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Don't Leave Entirely! I understand if you don't want to be as contributing as you have been, but don't leave this wiki entirely! I don't want to call it hopeless just yet, maybe we should just attempt to get in contact with the main admin of this place and explain the current situation to him. We may just need more staff, I don't know, but I think it can be fixed.--YabbaMyIcing 03:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Yabba. I wish all users were like you, but they're not. It's a nightmare. Klow 11:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::What is? 23:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Typo Dude! What the hell are you talking about? I never did anything like that. I love this wiki (not in a sexral way), and respect this wiki. I never add spam like that. But I can delete it if you show me what it. Thanks and happy holidays. -- Mega Sean 45 10:20 AM, 30 December 2008 Bullsquid I re-wrote the article on Bullsquid in the present tense; you can remove it from your user page. Also, I agree with Yabba; this wiki just needs more people to work on it. I'm gonna do everything I can to improve it. However, I know almost nothing about Half Life, other than what I have picked up on this wiki, so I'll concentrate on the spelling, grammar and style of the articles. Thank you and good luck to everyone who is trying to improve the wiki! Marshmallow2166 18:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to you! I thought no one would ever have a look at my "to do" list. Klow 18:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome! I know nothing about wiki markup either, do you know anywhere I could find out about it?Marshmallow2166 19:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well I learned by myself by seeing what was inside existing articles when I would find one that contained a thing I wanted to do myself. I also have a file on my hard disk where are copied the markups, templates, titles, etc. I use the most. For help pages on the subject, here could help you for some things, and Help:Contents on Wikipedia might help too. When you get used to it, you can achieve some cool stuff with little effort, the wiki markup being much easier than HTML, PHP or other web languages. Klow 19:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks!Marshmallow2166 19:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Vortigese I can't believe we didn't have a page on this yet! I saw in on your To-Do list, and so I created it. What do you think? I may go for Vortessence next--YabbaMyIcing 20:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Well I just put it in my list, just to not forget about it. I don't know if it deserves an article or just a section in the Vortigaunt article. Is there much to say about it? Plus it's not very consistent between HL1 and HL2. Of course if you think it deserves an article, go ahead. And don't forget to link it to the Vortigaunt article. And about the Vortessence, actually I never understood what it was exactly... Klow 20:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :The Vortessence is basically the fabric of the universe. It is time and space and it is the factor that gives the Vortigaunts their power source. The Vortal Cords talked about in Episode 2 are the singular pieces of the essence and life itself is directly connected to them. So the "cutting of the cords" is the killing of something. :And I think Vortigese deserves its own article. I just need to gather more facts and I'll improve it--YabbaMyIcing 20:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::You have my blessing. :-P Klow 20:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Lol. Thank you, Sire. I shan't let you down!--YabbaMyIcing 20:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Not hopeles The wiki is not hopeles, i think it's a good wiki in many ways. I have been on many game wiki's and I like this one best. Some pages are maby done a little quick and a little more pictures on the character wood be good, but anyway its a good wiki. HalfLifeveR 22:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :The pics are ok so far. I'm more worried about the text and users that don't reread themselves. Klow 21:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Image I found another picture of Barney (not from a wiki) hope you like it. HalfLifeveR :Could you sign properly, please? You see, below? "Sign your username: ~ ~ ~ ~". Just click on it! The pic is ok, but is it licensed under the "GNU Free Documentation License" ? I don't think so. Klow 23:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Op4 chapters Hey, I will be adding information in the "detail"-sections if that's ok. I'm too lazy to add walkthroughs though, I tried to make it once, but my elbow pressed the "Back"-button and so everything went to hell.DAWeeE1 14:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :That's why you have to do it on your HD first. ;-) Don't worry about your laziness, any (good) contribution is always welcomed. Is that you who also added the detail for Blue Shift? Klow 14:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete the category, Category:Ravenhom Traps? Besides the awful typo it contains in the name, I decided to just make a catch-all trap category instead of Ravenholm specifically.--YabbaMyIcing 20:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :And I have a couple of questions, how do I link to a category rather than include it and how can I make the template I just put on the trap pages go to the bottom instead of in the middle where it is.--YabbaMyIcing 20:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::To link to a category put a colon in front of 'Category' in the link, like so - Category:Traps ::I don't know why the template appears in the middle, my guess is there's something in its code that causes it to stay in the middle of the page, I wish I could help but I'm hopeless with templates. :( --MattyDienhoff 20:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll have a look. (I might even fix it!) Klow 21:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the help! Now I just need to figure out how to fix the template's location on the page, but I am really stumped on it.--YabbaMyIcing 21:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fixed! I just completely remade it and then re-included your stuff in it. Klow 21:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. That looks a lot better!--YabbaMyIcing 22:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Credits I made a page: Credits, i think we shood have a page about the people how have worked on the Half Life series. HalfLifeveR 00:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, deleted. Looks very bad, doesn't even have the proper name. Also, "Credits" is just not precise enough. We'll get to that later, now there are enough pages that need heavy editing, but I don't know if you're up for it. Klow 00:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I don't understand why you deleted the page, but anyway are the some other pages that needs to be edit? HalfLifeveR 11:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Almost every page of the wiki has an issue. Klow 13:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Game Pictures What are you talking about? HalfLifeveR 23:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :About the pictures you upload. When you upload images, you upload them under the GFDL licence. Do you even have any clue about what you are doing? You don't seem to. Klow 23:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sometimes I feel that evrything I'am doing on this wiki is wrong, if it's true just say so. HalfLifeveR 23:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well don't take this personally, but to be honest, you're not very helpful. I'm sorry if my attitude made some users quit editing here, but unhelpful edits is counter-productive, and I can't do everything myself. It's just up to you to make your edits not wrong. Klow 23:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Kharra This is an article about creatures from a HL mod. Should this be deleted or moved to a page just about the mod? It's got nothing to do with actual canon.--YabbaMyIcing 22:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting. This is fanon, therefore: KABOOM! However, Natural Selection could be created. It's an old classic. Klow 22:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'm still around Sorry about that. I got anew high-end rig for Christmas and I've been playing games like Fallout 3 on it. The Combine Guard never had a mask on its face. Also, there are no maps in the WC Mappack corresponding to Lost Coast. I don't know the name of the Weather Control map because I don't have the WC installed on my new computer. Sorry. Darkman 4 02:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok! Let me know when you grab those names for Weather Control. By the way, I found playable AirEx and Vertigo. Klow 02:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Misc Thanks for catching that mistake and fixing it! I'll see what I can do to help reduce the size of your to do list. (Strat-N8 08:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC)) :Awesome! Klow 08:42, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Battles of the Citadel I'm going to start with this page for the organizing of military conflicts. I think this page should be deleted. Beside the typo in the title and other little things, I think this page doesn't have any relevant information in it. It doesn't even really talk about a conflict or fight and is basically a walkthrough.--YabbaMyIcing 21:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Neat. ;-) Klow 21:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::And Advance on White Forest and Raid on Black Mesa East don't even have a written articles in them!--YabbaMyIcing 21:24, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I remember now! This is gonna be easier that I thought. Also, don't forget to check "what links here" and see what is to be done, especially if the link has the name of the page to be deleted on it. Klow 21:26, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I will check them.--YabbaMyIcing 21:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::What do you think about the page Skirmish in Ravenholm? I created the page because I thought it was a unique instance because so much happened there, but now that I look at it I could probably move a lot of it into the article for Ravenholm.--YabbaMyIcing 21:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Same there, of course. If you are to remove event important conflicts, this one too... Klow 21:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess everyone missed this? :( --MattyDienhoff 04:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I just saw that. I think Yabba is fixing the issue overall, isn't it? So indirectly, we listened to you. ;-) Klow 05:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Synth I went through each Synth article and added the link to the info box (among other changes for some of them), so you can strike that one off your list. (Strat-N8 08:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC)) :I saw that. Neat, thanks. Klow 13:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC)